The invention relates to a method for the automatic, computer-assisted determination of a route travelable by motor vehicles from a starting point to a destination point based on digitalized map data, wherein a computer acquires a starting point and destination point, and determines the route based on possible road segments.
Such methods are sufficiently known. In particular, such methods are commonly used in navigation devices, as well as in satellite navigation devices, e.g., which make use of the GPS.
Known algorithms for determining routes typically draw upon digitalized map data, which exhibit digital forms of individual road segments. The algorithms for determining a route combine the road segments based on various criteria. In a simplest case, the shortest segment-based route is searched for, i.e., the road segments yielding the shortest route to be traveled are selected. Alternatively, algorithms oriented toward the expected time for traveling such a route are today commonly used in determining an optimal route. A route comprised of varying road segments is here selected based on the expected traveling time, and a route having the shortest expected time is computed.
In modern navigation devices, a user can introduce preset options, in which the road segments to be considered for a route must also satisfy various presettable criteria. For example, current navigation systems can often make use of a stipulation that the route be picked without taking into account ferry connections or toll roads.
Taken together, these stipulations yield the fastest possible trip or least expensive trip.
What has not been previously known is to automatically generate routes that incorporate other aspects, in particular have a high recreational value.